custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Jaller
Biography Matoran Metru Nui Jaller was a toolmaker in Ta-Metru and was friends with Vakama and Takua, the latter whom he had to constantly help avoid trouble with the Vahki. Jaller was later captured by the Vahki and placed into a Matoran Sphere, where his memories were drained and his body was diminished. Mata Nui Jaller's Mask was broken in the process of the Toa Metru rescuing the Metru Nui Matoran, and he was given a replacement in the form of Toa Lhikan's golden Kanohi Hau. Jaller aided in the building and settling of Ta-Koro and got himself a position as captain of the Ta-Koro Guard. Jaller was one of the first Matoran to encounter Tahu, having mistaken him for a threat in the Charred Forest until intervention by Turaga Vakama prevented any more conflict. During the Bohrok Invasion, Jaller was critical in the victory over the Swarm on the Matoran front. At some point he and Takua traveled to Ga-Koro to introduce the newly invented Boxor Robots, only to be cornered in the village by surrounding Bohrok. By the next day, the Toa managed to defeat the leaders of the Swarm and effectively end the Invasion. Jaller and Takua also aided the Toa Nuva in recovering their Elemental Powers and fight the Bohrok-Kal. Later, Jaller and Takua discovered a strange totem that was revealed to hold the Kanohi Avohkii, the Mask of Light, within. Advised by Tahu to give the Mask to Turaga Vakama after the upcoming Kohlii Tournament, Jaller placed the mask into his sack. After a disastrous loss on Jaller and Takua's part, the Kanohi fell out of Jaller's sack and revealed itself to those at the stadium. Jaller was later mistakenly believed to be the herald of the fabled "Seventh Toa", and was tasked by Vakama and the other Turaga to search for the mysterious warrior. Annoyed and angered at Takua's refusal to accept responsibility for the Mask, Jaller requested he join him in his quest. The pair, riding on Takua's pet Ussal Pewku, followed the Mask's glow across Mata Nui. They ran into many obstacles and eventually Takua opted to leave the journey, much to Jaller's anger. Unknown to the Captain of the Guard, Takua was coerced into doing so during a frightful run-in with Makuta Teridax. Takua later returned, warning Jaller that the Rahkshi, minions of Teridax, were searching for the true herald as they suspiciously failed to go after him. The pair found themselves in Kini-Nui, where they were ambushed by the Rahkshi. The Toa Nuva arrived on time to save them, but Jaller was killed while attempting to defend Takua from a Turahk. Despairing, Takua donned the Mask and transformed into Takanuva, Toa of Light. Jaller was later revived thanks to Takutanuva, a fusion of Makuta and Takanuva until moments afterward when they split into two beings once more. The events also revealed the existence of Metru Nui to the amnesiac Matoran, who worked to return to their former home. After settling in, Jaller began to suspect that the Turaga were being secretive about something. Jaller then made several attempts to get the information, to the point of convincing the other Matoran to halt the rebuilding of Metru Nui and go on strike. Eventually Turaga Nokama revealed to him that the Great Spirit Mata Nui was dying. The Turaga had sent the Toa Nuva to Voya Nui in an attempt to replenish Mata Nui's health using the Mask of Life. Jaller then gathered a group consisting of Hahli, Hewkii, Kongu, Nuparu, Hewkii, Matoro, Takanuva, and himself to go to Voya Nui to assist the Toa. The group found themselves required to pass through the realm of Karzahni, which forced Takanuva to return to Metru Nui due to the place's exclusion of Light. Traveling within, the Matoran were forced to surrender their Kanohi in favor of new ones by Karzahni's demands, much to Jaller's reluctance since he had only recently discovered the origins of his mask. With the help of an Av-Matoran, the group managed to escape the realm in Toa Canisters. Upon arriving in Voya Nui, Jaller and the other Matoran were struck by bolts of lightning from the Red Star while still inside the Canisters. As a result, they transformed into Toa Inika. Toa Inika Toa Mahri Alternate Versions Toa Karda While the battle had been won, the war was far from over. Deep in the ocean depths, something happened; brought back by forces beyond mortal comprehension, Pridak and Kalmah were returned to life. Even as the Toa Mahri returned to Metru Nui, these two Barraki followed in their steps, and soon launched an assault on the great city. The Matoran were fearful, but Jaller stood tall in their defense. It was a fierce conflict; many Matoran were wounded, and Hewkii himself was nearly slain. The tide was turned when Hydraxon entered the conflict, slaying Pridak himself by casting him off a cliff and into an icy ravine. Hydraxon asked for the Toa Mahri's forgiveness, and became the new leader of Metru Nui. Although a time of peace ensued, the Toa still stood guard over the city. After several years, a new mission was laid before them: They must journey to Karda Nui to find lost Mask of Time and defeat the mysterious and fearsome Makuta. Readying their weapons of war once again, they entered the dome of Karda Nui, where upon they encountered the Karda Matoran. All was still, yet the Matoran lived in fear, and warned them of the great danger posed by the Makuta. The Toa Karda split up; Matoro, Kongu and Hewkii guarded the village, while Jaller, Hahli and Nuparu descened into the Swamp of Secrets. Following an evil light deep in the mists, Jaller beheld Makuta Antroz. They struck at each other without a word; the battle was joined. Rushing to Jaller's aid, Hahli and Nuparu found themselves ambushed by Vamprah and Chirox. Locked in battle, the Toa fought with all they had, yet found themselves on equal footing with their fell opponents. Focusing all his power into his blade, he cast it in a burning arc toward Antroz. Antroz deflected it, sending it back toward Jaller. Summoning his mask power, Jaller pressed the attack with incredible speed, his blade rising and falling in glittering arcs. Hahli brought her Midak Skyblaster to bear on Vamprah, emptying it of Midak energy in a powerful spray. Yet Vamprah was too fast, and evaded every blazing sphere. Vamprah closed in, landing a decisive strike on Hahli and badly wounding her with a single blow. Seeing Hahli reeling under Vamprah's harsh assault, Nuparu subdued Chirox under a storm of Cordak fire before coming to Hahli's aid. During their battle, Jaller and Antroz discovered the Mask of Time, discarded and wedged amongst some rocks. How it came to rest there was of no importance as they raced to claim it. Using the last of his masks energies, Jaller reached the mask just before Antroz. Knocking Antroz aside, he rallied his team. United once more, they broke through the Makuta's counter-attack and fled upward to Karda Nui and safety. Once back in the company of their brothers, Jaller held high the Mask of Time. Many years later, Karda Jaller and his team found themselves venturing into the lair of Makuta Icarax, a place of evil unrest that could not be allowed to fester in the heart of the Matoran universe. They found themselves in a grim dome. From atop a rotting bulwark at the peak of the dome, they beheld Makuta Icarax himself. Looking down, the dome slid into impenetrable darkness. From that very darkness came Makuta Vamprah. Seeking to repay him for the wound dealt to her years earlier, Hahli engaged him. In an ironic change of fate, Hahli struck him down in a short but decisive fight. While Hahli fought, the other Toa flew upward to fight Icarax. Emerging from the rotting and festering bulwark came Bitil; Hewkii broke off from the others and fought him. Reaching the top, the four remaining Toa found Icarax gone, only a deathly stillness. Chirox erupted from beneath Nuparu, wounding him with a single blow. Fighting for honor, Nuparu told the others to stay back while he fought Chirox once more. The bulwark began to crumble under the ferocity of their battle; the three Toa that were left took to the air. Spotting Icarax below them, they went into a dive to catch up. They were nearly onto him when Krika and Gorast attacked, swatting aside Kongu and Matoro and locking them in frenzied combat. So it was that Jaller did battle with Icarax alone. Striking from the side, their battle was joined by Antroz, eager to settle an old score with Jaller. It was Jaller versus both Icarax and Antroz now, an immensely unfair two-on-one battle. Jaller held his ground, but any hope of victory was lost - at least, until Henkka came to his aid. Forced to fight this new foe, Antroz split off to battle Henkka, leaving Jaller to fight Icarax once more. By now, the other Makuta had been subdued or defeated by their Toa foes. Focusing all the power of his Kanohi Calix, Jaller defeated Icarax with a single fatal blow to the throat with his blazing blade. Yet victory seemed short lived, for the dome began shaking and crumbling - and the exit was oh-so far away. It was only then that the dread truth of what was happening revealed itself. Icarax had begun transforming into a giant, whose size the likes of which the Toa had not seen since the great Eel in Mahri Nui. They vowed that together, they would defeat him and end his menace once and for all. Readying their weapons, they closed in for the battle. Their effort was of little use, however; Icarax had simply become too powerful. Remembering an old Turaga's tale about a Matoran trapped inside the belly of a whale, Jaller had brilliant yet mad idea: He would go inside the titan and run his blade through Icarax's foul heart. Flailing in rage, Jaller allowed himself to be consumed by the great beast. Outside, the other Toa continued to fight valiantly. Even as Karda Hahli was about to be cut in two by Icarax's great maw, Hewkii thrust her aside and took the blow himself. His last selfless act cost him his life, and his broken body plummeted into the darkness of the dome, never to be recovered. Disheartened by Hewkii's loss, the other Toa braced themselves for certain death. It was then that Jaller finally found Icarax' black heart. Channeling all his power and rage into his blade, he ran it through Icarax's most vital of organs. With a shuddering scream, Icarax died and toppled downward. The other Karda Toa believed Jaller had been lost in his selfless act much like Hewkii had been. Then, Jaller crawled from the Icarax's mouth. Disgusted but triumphant, Jaller was returned to them. Their mission had been accomplished, but at dear cost. They paid their parting respects to Karda Hewkii and departed. Abilities and Traits A lifelong warrior, Jaller is immensely selfless and brave. Though stern in bearing and grim in speech, he is kind to all he meets. Strong and resolute, he enjoys his heroic role as a Toa of Fire. Still, he does not forget his duties nor his responsibility to uphold the honor of the title he bears. Jaller possesses total mastery over all fire-based elemental powers. He cannot be harmed with fire-based attacks, and he is capable of throwing great balls of fire with his blades. However, he is extremely weak to water-based attacks in combat. Mask and Tools With his heightened agility, Jaller is a renowned lava-surfer, and has been known to use lava flows to evade enemies or launch surprise assaults. He uses the Kanohi Calix, Great Mask of Fate, to the utmost of its power, allowing him to perform seemingly impossible leaps, dodges, sprints, and jumps. Category:Toa of Fire Category:Toa